frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Kraina Lodu - X Rozdziałek "KONIEC"
Wiem, że na pewno napis koniec nie wprawia was w dobry nastrój i wiedzcie, że mnie też ale coś musi się skończyć by dać czemuś początek ale o tym później teraz zapraszam was do czytania i mam nadziej iż ten ostatni rozdział was nie zawiedzie Promienie słoneczne oświetlały twarz leżącej na środku polany Elsy. Nie ruszała się stąd od kiedy przybiegła tutaj z tamtej chaty. Chciała być teraz sama, to wszystko co wydarzyło się tego dnia była dla niej bardzo ciężkie. ''' '''Najpierw budzi się w jakimś lochu z zupełnie nieznaną dla niej kobietą, która krzyczy na nią i do tego ją bije, a później okazuje się iż tamta to jej siostra. Elsa leżała i patrzyła się na białą chmurę tuż nad nią. Takie leżenie przynosiło jej ulgę i pozwalało zebrać myśli krążące teraz w jej głowie, lecz ciągle jedna rzecz ją rozpraszała, a było to co usłyszała wtedy od tego chłopaka o tym, że posiada w sobie ukryte moce '- Chyba spróbuje się zdrzemnąć może to pomoże mi poukładać myśli - pomyślała opierając głowę o trawę i powoli zamykając powieki' Elsa była tak zamyślona, że nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego iż nie jest sama na polanie. Nie daleko niej stał Jack, patrząc się na nią zamyślonym spojrzeniem. '- Nie powinnaś tak uciekać - powiedział podchodząc bliżej, a jego obecność tak zaskoczyła Else, że ta aż podskoczyła ze strachu lecz szybko się opanowała zdając sobie sprawę kto to taki' '- A ty czego chcesz? - rzuciła ponownie układając się na trawie nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka w białych włosach' '- przyszedłem przyprowadzić cię z powrotem ' '- Niestety rozczaruje cię, ja nigdzie nie idę - odpowiedziała twardo' Jack stał chwile zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią, ale nie mógł jej zostawić tutaj samej, tak więc podszedł i położył się koło niej '- co..co ty robisz? - zapytała zaskoczona zachowaniem Jacka' '- Jeżeli ty zostajesz to ja także - Jack ułożył się wygodnie na trawie, wciąż czując na sobie wzrok dziewczyny' Elsa patrzyła jeszcze chwile na niego po czym postanowiła najwyraźniej w świecie zignorować go i ponownie spróbowała zasnąć lecz coś jej nie pozwalało na to, więc otworzyła oczy i znowu skierowała spojrzenie nad siebie '- Czy uważasz, że jestem żałosna? - zapytała nagle Elsa' Jack odwróciła głowę w jej stronę zdziwiony tym pytaniem - dlaczego tak uważasz? nie jesteś żałosna masz....- nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ ta mu przerwała '- bo mam moc, tak? - Elsa podniosłą się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzała na Jacka, który po chwili zrobił to samo' '- Nie o to mi chodziło, masz przecież kochającą siostrę i podanych którzy cię ubóstwiają, jak możesz tak myśleć? - rzucił nie rozumiejąc ciągle co ta ma na myśli' '- Jakby moja siostra mnie naprawdę kochała to nie biła by mnie i pewnie teraz szukała, a poddani to lubią mnie póki mogę ich chronić, widzisz nawet nie mam nikogo kto by mnie wspierał - Elsa odwróciła się do niego plecami tak aby nie widział łzy spływającej z jej oczu' Jack położył rękę na ramieniu Elsy '- To nie twoja wina, straciłaś pamięć i Anna pomyliła cię z kimś innym, za bardzo chciała odzyskać ciebie stąd to uderzenie, nie obwiniaj jej za to' '- Może powinniśmy już wrócić - dodała ignorując jego wypowiedź' '- Najpierw muszę nauczyć cię jak używać mocy - Jack wstał ze swojego miejsca i odszedł parę kroków od niej' Elsa spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem - Nie chce się niczego uczyć, wolałabym aby ktoś inny został obdarzony tym czymś Chłopak spojrzała na nią z politowaniem i podszedł bliżej wyciągając do niej rękę - Spróbować nie zaskodzi, co nie? - uśmiechnął się Elsa popatrzyła się na niego jakby szukając jakiegoś haczyka, lecz gdy nic takiego nie znalazła podała mu swoją ręką, a on szybki ruchem pomógł jej się podnieść '- Świetnie, a teraz musisz wiedzieć iż masz w sobie bardzo silne pokłady mocy i dlatego nie możesz ich od tak nie używać ponieważ kiedyś przez przypadek możesz kogoś zranić a nie daj boże zabić - powiedział wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Elsa, która pokiwała głową na znak zrozumienia' '- Dobra wyciągnij obie ręce przed siebie ' '- Ale ze teraz? - zdziwiła się' '- im dłużej będziesz czekać, tym trudniej będzie ci to opanować' '- no dobra - Elsa wyciągnęła przed siebie obie dłonie, a Jack chwycił ją delikatnie za nadgarstki' '- Zamknij oczy i skup się - Elsa zawahała się przez chwile, ale zrobiła to o co ją poprosił - spróbuj poczuć wszystko dookoła ciebie, i uwolnij to.... ale delikatnie' Ta tylko kiwnełą głową i spróbowała wyciszyć się tak jak mówił Jack. Słyszała teraz wszystko od ptaków śpiewających na drzewie po wiatr powiewający jej platynowe włosy '- Dasz radę Elso - powiedziała do siebie. a z kończów jej palców zaczęły wydobywać się lodowe wzorki lecące coraz wyżej w górę. Otworzyła powoli oczy, najpierw jedno, lecz gdy zobaczyła co właśnie zrobiła otworzyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała z uśmiechem na Jacka po który widać było podziw dla niej.' Nagła ekstaza spowodowała, że Elsa rzuciła się na Jacka, przytulając go, a ten odwzajemnił uścisk Stali tak po prostu tuląc się do siebie gdy Elsa odsunęła się od niego ' '- o przepraszam, nie chciałam, żeby...- Odwróciła głowę aby Jack nie spostrzegł wielkiego rumieńca na jej policzku '- Taa, ja też - Podrapał się po głowie - może powinniśmy już wrócić - zaproponował Jack' '- racja, chodźmy - odpowiedziała i oboje ruszyli w kierunku chatki' Przez całą drogę nie odzywali się do siebie, nie dlatego, że nie było tematów do rozmowy ale oboje czuli się trochę głupio po tym uścisku, który obojgu się spodobał i nie wiedzieli co myśli druga osoba, a bali się zapytać bojąc się reakcji na to W końcu udało im się dotrzeć na miejsce ale coś było nie tak, drzwi wejściowe były wyrwane z nawiasów, a okna powybijane. Oboje spojrzeli po sobie z przerażeniem i czym prędzej wbiegli do środka Wnętrze domku wyglądało jakby rozegrała się tu jakąś bitwa, wszystko było poprzewracane i połamane '- Co się tu stało? - zapytała Elsa rozglądając się po wnętrzu' '- Nie wiem ale musimy znaleźć Meride i Hansa' '- To chyba nie będzie aż takie trudne - odpowiedziała Elsa' Jack spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem. Elsa podeszła do niego trzymając coś w dłoni co wyglądało mu znajomo '- Czy to jest to co mam na myśli ? - zapytał niepewnie' '- tak' ' ______' Siedziała w sali tronowej, żałowała, że w takim momencie nie może przy niej być Kristoff aby ją wesprzeć, lecz ten musiał wyjechać po zapas lodu dla Arendelle, w końcu jego przydomek obowiązywał go do czegoś Przed nią stały dwie złapane przez strażników osoby. Jedną z tych osób chciałaby teraz osobiście wyrzucić z pałacu lecz prawdopodobnie mogła by wtedy nigdy nie dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Elsa '- Skoro już jesteście - zaczęła Anna - powiedzcie mi co robiliście wtedy w tej komnacie zanim was złapano po raz pierwszy?' Jako pierwsza odezwała się Merida - Księżniczko, przybyliśmy tutaj aby uwolnić twoją siostrę z uwięzi mojej siostry, która przybrała jej postać i zamknęła ją w medalionie.... '- Jak to zamknięta w medalionie i gdzie on teraz jest? - przerwała jej Anna' '- Prawdopodobnie zniszczony ale udało nam się uwolnić Else' '- Gdzie ona teraz jest?! ' '- Uciekła z więzienia razem z nami....' '- czekaj, mówisz, że tamta kobieta to była Elsa, a nie ta wiedźma? - zapytała nie będąc pewna czy chce poznać odpowiedź' '- tak i to nie wszystko' '- Jak dla mnie wystarczy - Anna wstała z tronu i gestem podziękowała jej - Powiem strażnikom aby was uwolnili - tylko powiedzcie gdzie ona jest?' '- była z nami ale Jack coś jej powiedział i wybiegła z chaty w której byliśmy, a później złapali nas strażnicy i do tego musisz wiedzieć, iż Elsa straciła pamięć' '- CO?! - wrzasnęła Anna - musicie ją do mnie przyprowadzić' '- Już nie muszą - doszło gdzieś z końca sali. Anna podniosła wzrok ' '- Elsa! - księżniczka pobiegła czym prędzej w kierunku Elsy przytulając się do niej, a z jej oczu leciały łzy ale były to łzy szczęścia - tak tęskniłam za tobą i przepraszam cię za wszystko co ci zrobiłam' '- Nic się nie stało - odpowiedziała Elsa, puszczając przy okazji przelotny uśmiech do Meridy, która odwzajemniła go' '- To co skoro udało nam się uratować Arendelle to dasz się namówić na wspólny obiad? - zapytał Hans stojącej koło niego Meridy' '- Jak ładnie poprosisz - Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, a Hans przewrócił oczami i pocałował ją prosto w usta. ' Jack widząc to tylko pokręcił głową w wyrazie zdumienia '- Elso? - zwrócił się do rozmawiającej z Anną królowej' '- tak, Jack? - odwróciła się w jego stronę' '- Skoro już wszystko wróciło do normy to chyba już nie będziesz mnie więcej potrzebowała, więc miejmy to już z głowy i pożegnajmy się szybko - Jack wyciągnął swoją rękę przed siebie.' Elsa stałą chwile patrząc na niego po czym uścisnęła jego rękę swoją, przyciągając go do siebie i całując '- Nadal chcesz mnie zostawić? - dodała kiedy skończyli pocałunek. Jack tylko się zaśmiał' '- Teraz to już nie - uśmiechnął się' '- Przepraszam, że przerywam ale może ktoś wyjaśnić mi co się właściwie tutaj wyprawia - zapytała lekko zirytowana Anna' '- To długa, długa historia - zaśmiała się Elsa' Koniec ? Na zakończenie, chciałbym was przeprosić, że to opowiadanie było takie krótkie, bo wiem ze zapewne spodziewaliście się jakiś 30 rozdziałów, a tu tylko 10 geez ale nie powiedziałem jeszcze ostatniego słowa i bardzo dziękuje za to, że chciało wam się czekać na moje rozdziały i nie zamierzam jeszcze kończyć z pisaniem opowiadań XD Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach